


hades and persephone

by luckysam78



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Not Canon Compliant, Reader-Insert, Symbolism, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckysam78/pseuds/luckysam78
Summary: tom holland takes the place of hades and you take the place of persephone, living out one of the most iconic greek love stories (requested on tumblr)





	hades and persephone

**Author's Note:**

> here are a couple things to keep in mind:  
> \- i use greek names for the gods  
> -there are many different versions of this story and I have written this fic based on the version i am most familiar with!  
> -i have adjusted some aspects of the story to match with modern day societal norms and this is my interpretation of the story!

As the daughter of Demeter, the goddess of agriculture, you had some pretty weird experiences, but none could compete with being abducted by Tom Holland, the god of the underworld. You were going about your day, plucking away at flowers with a couple of nymphs by your side, as you usually did, and then you noticed a peculiar flower in the field. Unconsciously, you ventured towards that flower, pushing your way through the lush green grass to get a better look at it.

In all your life, you had never seen such a magnificent flower. It had a black stem and crisp petal that were colored a blood-red. Even though the black leaves made the strange flower seem dead, the flower was vibrant and almost appeared to be alive with a mind of its own. Glancing around, you tried to find some of the nymphs who had been picking flowers around you and realized you had gone too far out to see them. In addition to the distance, the grass was unusually tall and it was difficult to make out people who were plucking flowers in it.

Hesitantly, you turned back towards the flower, kneeling down to get a better look. You weren’t sure if you hallucinating but the flower was glowing now, taunting you to touch it. A sinking feeling in your gut screamed at you that something bad was going to happen if you touched the flower but your logic convinced you there was no harm in touching a docile flower. So, following your curiosity’s instincts and gently touched one of the glowing petals with your index finger.

Out of nowhere, a distant rumbling sound crescendoed and the ground broke in two. The grass around you wilted into a dirt brown quickly and you stood up, wondering what was going on. The ground split in two, a giant crevice forming beside you and you stepped back as something flew out of the crevice. You couldn’t get a clear look at what was going on before somebody grabbed you from behind. Screaming as loud as you could, you tried to get somebody’s attention but nobody helped. You tried to turn around and fight off whoever had a firm grip on you but you were tossed into a chariot and whoever was maneuvering the chariot started it with a sudden lurch. A scream caught in your throat as the chariot accelerated straight into the crevice.

The temperature cranked up as you descended into the crevice and you looked up, trying to look up at the sky, but only saw rock. Realizing where you were going, you tried to get a proper look at who was driving the chariot but all you saw was a billowing black hood. As you looked down at the ground below you, you could see more details as the chariot zoomed towards the ground. You saw so fires, lava, and cracked soil as you drew closer and closer to the ground. You closed your eyes, clenching your teeth as you braced for impact but surprisingly, your captor was able to land smoothly.

As he left the chariot, you took a look around at your surroundings before following him out of the chariot. The tartarus was worse than described by people around you. You could hear distant screams and the heat was nearly unbearable. The air was dry and the chariot was parked in front of a dark, giant palace. You followed the hooded figure who had brought you here, figuring that if you stayed in the chariot, a spirit might find you and god knows what they would do to you.

The palace seemed to be made of obsidian and you followed the hooded figure into a giant room with a throne. The hooded figure sat down at the throne and skeleton warriors assembled into two neat lines to form a pathway to the throne. You assumed that the path was meant for you so you slowly walked along the skeletons, eyeing them suspiciously.

“Hello Y/N, I have been watching you for a while. You are probably wondering what you are doing here,” The hooded figure finally spoke. You crossed your arms as you continued to walk slowly past the skeletons, scoffing at his mysterious act.

“It would be great if you explained why you stole me away from the field. That was not cool at all. Also, you clearly should have asked for my consent,” You argued loudly, fear starting to exit your body. You heard an audible sigh from underneath the hood as you approached the throne.

“I suppose. I’m sorry about that but if your mother knew who I was she would have never let you come,” The hooded figure stood up straighter, the hood still concealing their face. They crossed their legs and slowly lifted the hood to reveal a face. You expected the person’s face to be a ghoul-like face but you were astonished to see that the person was a boy with soft features. He actually looked quite beautiful and admittedly, you were glad you were stuck with a cute boy rather than a scary, soulless ghoul. “My name is Tom Holland. I’m the god of death and I run the underworld.”

“Woah, okay. I’ve heard about you from a lot of people. You seem very scary and intense,” You commented, watching him sigh again. He shifted in his seat and brushed a curl out of his face, staring you in the eyes as he replied, “A lot of people tend to be scared of me because of what I have to do, but it’s my job and I can’t help what I have to do.”

“Okay, well what about my mother? What does she have to do with this?” You asked impatiently, kind of fed up with the slow, gloomy facade that was going on.

“Well, she obviously is upset that her child is gone, but I really love you. I don’t want you to return back,” Tom tried to seem collected but a bit of desperation was starting to crawl into his voice. You saw in his eyes that he wasn’t lying and that he truly did care for you.

“But how do you love me if you don’t even know me?” You glanced sideways at a skeleton warrior that had not moved in the past five minutes and had started to slightly freak you out.

“That’s why I brought you down here. So you could get to know me and so I could get to know you. How does that sound?” Tom asked, leaning forward in his throne. Although you knew you should probably head back to the fields before your mother made a huge scene once she found out you were gone, some part of you was interested in what he had to stay.

“I’ll give you a week to make me fall in love with you,” You decided, watching a small smile flutter across his face. “But don’t get too confident. This place does not help with your case.”

“Duly noted. Ricardo will show you the way.” As Tom spoke, the skeleton that had not moved for the past eight minutes suddenly sprung to life and began to amble towards you. You held out a hand and frowned, “Nope, nope, nope. If you want me to fall in love with you, you better walk me through this creepy place instead of sending a skeleton minion to do that for you.”

“Alright then,” Tom snapped and the skeleton stopped moving. He stood up from his throne and walked you to your room, a peaceful silence between you two. You were surprised to find that your room was actually quite colorful compared to the rest of the house and appreciated the detail Tom put into making it suit you.

“Enjoy your room. Dinner will be ready in a couple hours but until then, I have some business to attend to. Explore the place but remember that the ‘skeleton minions’ will be around every corner,” Tom mocked the expression you used earlier with air quotes before leaving, causing you to roll your eyes at his teasing.

As the week went on, Tom spent every moment he could with you. While he was often occupied with his work, he always made time for you and you got to know him. Soon, you were falling in love with him and you hadn’t realized your week with him was over until the last dinner you two had together.

“So, this is the last dinner we’re having before you make your decision. Where do you stand right now?” Tom asked, earnestly looking in your eyes to show that he was listening to you. His hazel eyes were filled with more warmth than the rays of the golden sunshine.

“I think I’m enjoying it here. Or rather, I enjoy your company. This place still freaks me out,” You giggled, thinking about all the times you screamed at skeletons or almost tripped and fell into lava. Tom reached out his hand and rested his hand on top of yours, smiling at your joy. Suddenly, the palace doors swung open and Hermes flew in with his winged shoes and an overflowing bag of messages.

“Y/n, Zeus has sent me to inform you that your mother, Demeter, is furious that she can not find you and has not allowed crops to grow on Earth for months. Earth is suffering and Zeus is extremely worried,” Hermes informed you in a strangely peaceful manner. Hearing this, you stood up from your chair in shock, mouth agape as you asked, “She hasn’t let crops grow on Earth for months?”

“That is correct,” Hermes nodded solemnly, adjusting his bag. He nodded towards Tom and bid a quick, brief farewell before zooming off. You turned towards Tom, clearly upset, and exclaimed, “Months? I’ve only been here for a week!”

“Correct. Time works differently down here. You have to make your decision now,” Tom stood up as well, peacefully walking towards you. Your heart began beating faster as you thought about the consequences of staying, but you also wanted to be with Tom for longer. Reluctantly, you answered, “I think I should go but I want to come back.”

“If you want to come back, eat these pomegranate seeds. Don’t ask why or how it works, it just does,” Tom handed you a couple seeds and you took them hesitantly, placing them in your mouth and swallowing. He waved over a skeleton and continued, “I’ll send one of my soldiers to escort you back to your mother. I think I’m the last person she wants to see right now.”

“Got it. See you soon,” You hugged Tom before following the skeleton to a chariot, wondering what was going to happen when you got back. The ride back up to Mount Olympus was smoother than the one down to the tartarus and when you arrived back to your home, you found Zeus and your mother in mid-conversation. Demeter saw you and ran over to you, hugging you without hesitation.

“I was worried sick about you! I can’t believe the god of death kidnapped you! I’m so glad you’re okay! He didn’t hurt you, right? You didn’t eat anything down there either correct?” Demeter clasped her hands around your face, inspecting you to make sure that you didn’t have any scratches on your face. You saw Zeus glancing worriedly behind Demeter’s back, clearly hoping that all the conflict could be resolved and that he could go back to living a Demeter-enraged-free-life.

“He didn’t hurt me. He was actually quite a nice guy and uh, I think he gave me pomegranate seeds before I left,” As the words left your mouth, Demeter’s relieved expression rapidly morphed into one of anger. She let go of you and turned towards Zeus, her body practically shaking with rage.

“You know what this means! She can’t stay down there! If she does, I will never let a single crop grow on Earth ever again!” Demeter’s voice escalated to a yell and Zeus raised both hands defensively as to signal that she should calm down. Her hands were clenched and her eyebrows were scrunched together.

“Okay, calm down, I’m sure we can work out a deal. How about this? Y/n can stay with you for the majority of the year and during the last four months, she will be down in the underworld with Tom,” Zeus reasoned, obviously worried that Demeter was about to burst a vein from being filled with wrath. Demeter visibly relaxed and nodded, agreeing through gritted teeth, “Fine. I guess if that’s the only option.”

Even though you cared dearly about your mother and Earth, you enjoyed your time in the underworld. Tom had a garden built for you in his palace and you spent every moment you could in with him. This legend had resulted in a winter-spring cycle that repeats every year, as long as your love for Tom Holland and the bond between you and the underworld lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)!  
> here is [my peter parker x reader masterlist](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/post/177107753741/peter-parker-x-readertom-holland-x-reader)


End file.
